El Dragon del nuevo mundo
by Yasuo.main.7
Summary: Se suponia que luchaba por ellas, que realmente lo amaban. Entonces porque, al final de todo, aquello se mostro vacio. No tenia las ganas de estar alli, queria terminar su tormento y lo hizo, llevandose al ultimo de sus enemigos con ello. Pero el destino tenia preparado otra cosa, algo mucho mas grande estaba por suceder y él, seria quien cambiaria la historia. (Multicross/¿Harem?)


Se suponía… que luchaba para ellas. Yo estaba para ellas, eran mis pilares, mis razones para luchar día a día.

Entonces, porque siento que al hacer esto no es agradable, no es buena idea.

Porque siento que el sacrificar mi vida por ellas, no es bueno, no es… aceptable.

…

Ah…. Ya recuerdo.

Para ellas yo solo era un monstruo que debía ser contenido.

Un monstruo el cual, deber de ellas era apaciguar, tal vez usando el contacto físico, usando un cariño inexistente de ellas hacia mí, usando aquella palabra que en estos momentos me está matando.

Amor.

Ellas eran mis cadenas, ellas se convirtieron en mis cadenas, pero aun así, porque sigo haciendo esto.

Porque, estoy dando mi vida por ellas.

Rias, Akeno… Asia, chicas.

Yo, no debía de morir por ustedes, cuando jamás sintieron algo por mí, pero heme aquí.

Haciéndolo, para salvar este mundo, para salvarla a ustedes.

Siento mis mejillas calientes, estoy llorando? Jaja enserio duele saber todo ahora, enserio duele descubrir esto en mi final, porque no fue antes, tal vez así… las cosas hubieran sido diferente.

* * *

 **Anochecer**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh – Plaza destruida.**

El paisaje destrozado, con marcas de impactos y sangre en todos lados, en medio de ello dos personas.

Un castaño, poseyendo una armadura roja de gemas verdes y adornos dorados, armadura que se encontraba sin yelmo y con bastantes quebraduras en el peto. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa y cierta tristeza, a pesar de la sangre que tenía.

El otro, un hombre adulto de pelo blanco, poseyendo una armadura negra de gemas rojas. Al igual que el castaño, sin el yelmo, aunque a diferencia del castaño, este sonreía con cierta comodidad y superioridad, por lo que recién había dicho al castaño dejándolo en ese estado. El daño que presentaba era casi idéntico al de su contrincante.

-Y bien?, alguna otra duda jajaja Issei-kun? Dime, te seguiré respondiendo… cada falsedad en la que has vivido, cada mentira que te han contado todo para mantenerte atado a ellos- menciono con diversión el peliblanco.

El castaño nombrado solo miraba con sorpresa, mientras parecía temblar levemente- n-no me lo creo, solo dices eso para que…-

-Pierdas las ganas de luchar? JAJAJAJA no, no, no. Para nada Issei-kun, solo me parecía correcto decirte la verdad, para que dejes de vivir una mentira, como escuchaste, aquellas mujeres que te "profesan" amor, solo son las cadenas que buscan atarte a las facciones, un dragón descontrolado es peligroso después de todo, ellas sabían tu potencial, después de todo el crecimiento que tenías desde tu primera victoria reconocible contra el Phoenix- mencionaba el peliblanco, pareciendo disfrutar de cada expresión del castaño- El Maou Lucifer vio esto y cómo crees que quedaste con su linda hermanita, que no te veía más que un siervo antes, el salvarla de un compromiso no es motivo para quedar locamente enamorada de ti, después de todo, no era el primer compromiso del cual se salvaba como te había dicho- comento.

-No… eso… no es verdad, Rias no haría algo así, ella no haría algo tan…- el castaño, guardaba silencio al no encontrar algo para defenderla, la palabra que quería utilizar, era lo que describía a la pelirroja.

-Egoísta? Dime como te recibió, cuando resucitaste gracias a Ophis y Great Red, dime como era el rostro de no solo ella, si no de cada una de aquellas mujeres- menciono el peliblanco- recuerda que yo lo vi todo, que observe cada momento para este final, para este momento, y cada día observaba como te trataban… Issei-kun jajajaja ellas nunca te amaron, solo fingían, tenían que, ordenes de sus superiores por su puesto, sonrisas falsas, besos vacíos, por un momento había creído que esa monja estaría de tu lado pero después de lo que Sirzechs hizo, dándote una imagen demasiado, mala de ti en un futuro si te salías de control, esa pequeña es fácil de manipular- comentaba- un corazón frágil y maleable-

Issei solo escuchaba, mientras recordaba todo aquello y era verdad.

Siempre sintió que los besos de Rias eran vacíos, pero él era feliz al tener a una mujer así a su lado, y no solo ella, sino a todas las demás. Alegre de que se fijen en él, un pervertido.

Pero, si recordaba bien aquellos rostros, aquellos momentos donde lo mimaban, siempre lo hacían cuando terminaba una pelea o después de cesar un peligro inminente, claramente para tenerlo… calmado.

Asia también después de lo que decía el peliblanco, parecía tener algo de miedo hacia su persona, algo que el notaba, pero creía que era parte de su timidez.

Se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Y cuando volvió a la vida gracias a Red y Ophis, ciertamente, la mirada de las chicas no era exactamente de alegría, parecían cansadas como si…

-Como si, no se hubieran podido librar de una molestia- menciono con cierta burla el peliblanco, mientras miraba al castaño.

Quien querría estar con un pervertido, con alguien que no mostraba un ápice de moralidad cuando estaba cerca de una mujer-No…- murmuro el castaño, consumiendo todo lo que había escuchado- No quiero creer- mascullo negándose a la realidad que se le mostraba- ESO ES MENTIRA!- Reacciono con violencia Issei, mientras desprendía un aura roja.

-ENTONCES DIME! PORQUE SIEMPRE TE DEJABAN MEDIO MUERTO EN LAS PELEAS, PORQUE NO HACIAN MUCHO PARA DARTE APOYO, POR CUBRITE LAS ESPALDAS CUANDO ESTABAS EN LA LINEA FRONTAL!? DESPROTEGIDO ANTE TUS ENEMIGOS, TE LOS ENFRENTABAS SOLO, SIN NADIE. DIME!- Refuto el peliblanco con cierto aire de satisfacción al ver cómo iba las cosas.

El aura alrededor de Issei, se descontrolaba, se volvía errática, más densa.

-Fue porque después de tanto tiempo contigo, te volviste una molestia, debían deshacerse de una carga que no las dejaba ser libre, que no las dejaba vivir su propia vida, teniéndote cerca, siempre vivirían esa mentira, esa falsa realidad en la que debían meterte para tenerte en chequeo constante! Tu solo eres, un muñeco que debían de cuidar a pedido de otro- finalizo el peliblanco.

-Rizevim- fue lo último que Issei dijo, mientras aquella aura se descontrolaba más y más.

El recién nombrado solo sonrió, al escuchar aquel cantico que marcaría, el final de la pelea.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la ciudad.**

Y allí se encontraban, varias chicas con las ropas desgarradas y unas pocas heridas. También unos hombres de aspectos jóvenes y/o adultos con los mismos daños o peor que las mujeres.

Su alrededor, cuerpos de lo que parecían seres humanoides de un aspecto bastante extraño.

-Creo que esos eran los últimos- decía un viejo de pelo negro y mechones dorados, sonriendo un poco ante la situación- el chico dragón aún debe estar peleando.- menciono, mientras algunas mujeres de allí ponían un rostro algo molesto, que pasaba desapercibido para muchos por el cansancio que presentaban.

-Eso parece, miren!- dijo una mujer de pelos Rubios bastante hermosa señalando una dirección en particular, vestida con una armadura de colores plateados y aquellas alas de un puro blanco que salían detrás de ella, mostraba que era una ángel.

Todos observaron lo que la ángel señalaba, observando un destello rojizo elevarse al cielo.

Fue entonces que lo sintieron, Dos picos de poderes, bastante altos. Uno se podía percibir la maldad que poseía, mientras que el otro daba la sensación aún más peligrosa, una sensación de muerte.

-Ese poder, es el de Issei!- menciono una peli plata mientras miraba con preocupación aquella dirección. Vestida con una armadura plateada, de aquellos relatos ficticios nórdicos. Era una Valquiria de la mitología Asgardiana.

Todos asintieron ante la declaración de la peli plata, que había empezado un vuelo hacia aquella dirección.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, quedando solo unas personas allí. Un pequeño grupo de mujeres y solo un hombre.

-Buchou…- dijo cierta rubia, mientras miraba a la pelirroja que parecía reacia a ir en aquella dirección- que hacemos ahora?- pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Nada Asia, no haremos nada- respondió la pelirroja.

-Rias- la llamo un azabache, mientras se acercaba a quien consideraba su mejor amiga- tenemos que ir allí, o los demás sospecharan- menciono.

-Pero ya no quiero continuar con esto, porque debo seguir haciéndolo?!- exclamo la pelirroja, mientras fruncía el ceño- estoy harta de esta mentira, harta de todo esto- refunfuño con los entrecejos fruncidos.

-Porque te lo ordene recuerdas?- el único hombre hablo entonces, de pelos rojos, vistiendo una armadura negra y dorada brillante, que se encontraba destruido en ciertas partes. Se había acercado a la pelirroja- eso es lo que ustedes controlan, el poder que tienen en sus manos ahora es aquello que observan a lo lejos, ustedes pueden mantenerlo a raya-

-Pero Onii-sama!- intento refutar la pelirroja, pero fue callada al observar el rostro serio y comandante del pelirrojo. En ese momento no era su hermano, era el Rey demonio Lucifer quien estaba enfrente suya- H-Hai, onii-sama- dijo la pelirroja, mientras desplegaba sus alas y se retiraba.

El resto de las chicas que se encontraban allí también lo hicieron, una peli azul, la pelinegra, la rubia y una castaña.

Solo cierta peliblanca que tenía rasgos gatunos se había quedado, pero su rostro denotaba algo que al ser observado por el pelirrojo mayor mostro curiosidad.

-Koneko-chan, porque no vas con las demás?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-El aura de Issei-sempai, el aura de Issei-sempai- decía con miedo la nombrada Koneko.

-Qué pasa con su aura?- pregunto seriamente el Maö.

-Se está volviendo Oscuro, se está volviendo malo- menciono mientras que como gato asustado, retrocedía lentamente.

El Maö con los ojos entrecerrados observo la dirección en donde las chicas habían ido, con cierta preocupación.

Lentamente emprendió su viaje para alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

 **Devuelta en la plaza.**

Un completo Extraño, era la descripción más acertada que se tenía en ese momento sobre el aspecto del castaño.

Su armadura, solo trataba de los guanteletes y las botas, mientras lo que debía de ser el Yelmo, solo era una media mascara que cubría la parte inferior del rostro.

Unos de los guanteletes tenían un diseño de color distinto, siendo este de color blanco con las gemas azules.

Su cuerpo, aun con pedazos de tela en él, presentaban los rasgos de quemadura, mientras cubrían la piel del castaño, que a pesar de las heridas, mostraban un brillo peculiar.

En los bordes de los ojos, pequeñas escamas se presentaban mientras que sus ojos en sí, eran irises rasgadas como las de un lagarto.

Pero lo más resaltante eran aquellas alas rojas que se desplegaban en toda su envergadura, que mostraban la majestuosidad digna de un solo ser en el mundo.

Las de un Dragón. Un Dragón que en estos momentos, quería acabar con su presa.

 _ **/Booooom/**_

Fue la explosión provocada por el impacto de puños de los contendientes, sin restricciones, sin límites.

Ambos se daban golpes a diestra y siniestra, buscando acabar con el otro.

Patadas, cortes producidos por las ondas de viento gracias a la velocidad de sus ataques.

Diversos ataques, los cuales consistían meramente en lo físico.

-Sí, Si, SI!- exclamaba con gozo el peliblanco mientras su poder se desprendía sin control, intentando contrarrestar al del Hyodo.

-Te matare, Te matare, Te matare- era lo único que decía el castaño, mientras seguía golpeando a su oponente.

Una patada lateral de parte del peliblanco, un gancho de parte del castaño.

A pesar de la fuerza que aplicaban en sus golpes, ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

Los puños y patadas eran contrarrestados por el otro, ninguno quería ceder terreno.

-La armadura hecha con la sangre de Trihexa me da el suficiente poder para hacerte frente Sekiryuutei! Incluso en la evolución que diste a tu Juggernout Drive- exclamo con locura el peliblanco.

-No me importa nada, si tengo que dar mi vida para matarte LO HARE!- exclamo, mientras seguía el embate contra el peliblanco.

-Inténtalo! Que solo tu saldrás muerto!- refuto el peliblanco defendiéndose nuevamente.

Fue allí que los demás seres llegaban, observando la escena y despliegue de poder que tenía enfrente de ellos.

Cierta peli plata miraba con preocupación al castaño, que parecía estar consumido por el odio.

-Tenemos que detenerlo!- exclamo la peli plata, intentando meterse a la pelea, pero fue detenido por una mano.

-Entra allí, y estarás muerta- dijo la persona que lo detuvo, un hombre alto de pelo rebajado y barba, sus alas de caído estaban desplegadas todavía- siente el poder que desprenden ambos, si te acercas, lo único que conseguirás es que el poder de ambos te aplaste-

-Pero Ise!- exclamaba la peli plata, mientras el resto de las chicas llegaban.

-Entiendo lo que quieres hacer Nya, pero es cierto, en estos momentos no tenemos muchas opciones Nya- hablo una mujer de pelos negros, que tenía un kimono por indumentaria y algunos rasgos gatunos, como la oreja y el par de colas que salían de su espalda baja. Su rostro también mostraba preocupación- no está así desde que, mataron a Vali-nya aunque ahora… su poder es más… oscuro-

-Corrompido diría yo- menciono un Rubio alto, con doce alas doradas en su espalda- el poder de Ise-kun, esta sensación, no es como la de aquella vez que desprendió cuando perdió a quien consideraba un hermano- comento.

-Sí, esta sensación es mucho más terrorífica, en todo mis años de vida no he tenido esta sensación de que podría morir en cualquier momento- comento Azazel- Baraquiel, como crees que va la pelea-.

-Diría que pareja, pero la sobrecarga que añade el chico a su cuerpo, no durara mucho- menciono el otro caído, antes de que todos se cubrieran por una onda de choque creado por los contendientes.

Todos miraban la pelea, incluso los recién llegados, limitándose solo a observar.

Varios **Boost** se escuchó en el aire, mientras el poder del castaño incrementaba aún más.

Golpeando sin misericordia al peliblanco, aquel aumento de poder seguía, mientras Rizevim, solo sonreía más y más incluso con la paliza que se estaban dando.

Enervado por aquella burlona sonrisa en su rostro, el puño de Issei empezó a acumular bastante energía que se presenciaba visualmente sobre su puño, energía que tomaba el aspecto de la cabeza de un Dragón.

Inmisericorde, el castaño lanzo el golpe, cosa que aumento la sonrisa de Rizevim, haciendo entonces su primer movimiento ágil y calculado, fuera de lo rudo y descontrolado en la cual estaba luchando con anterioridad.

Agarrando el brazo del castaño, el cual llevaba la energía acumulada, en la mano izquierda de Rizevim apareció un extraño aparato o artefacto, la cual un lado tenía forma de grillete y el otro, la forma de una bola.

Rápidamente el grillete se lo puso al castaño- **Draginus Daemonis Sanctorum Finitum** –recito el peliblanco, para que el grillete brillara.

Fue entonces que el poder que el castaño acumulo, se empezaba a desvanecer o mejor dicho se empezaba a drenar.

-Esto- dijo el peliblanco sonriendo- esto se llama el chupa almas, un arma creada por humanos con la intención de luchar contra dioses, lo que esto hace es consumir el poder, la energía vital y el alma del que este atado, para luego transferirlo a aquel, que tenga el receptor- menciono- lo sientes no? Como te consume- dijo con malicia- una vez que termine, tendré el poder más allá de un dios, después de todo, en estos momentos ambos poseemos el poder para hacer frente a uno! wuaa jajajajaja- empezó a reír de manera descontrolada.

- **No-** fue la voz del castaño- **no te dejare, ya estoy harto de esto, controlado, manipulado, traicionado** \- decía el castaño con aquella voz grave y transformada- **no puedo dejar que esto siga así, harto de ser siempre el que consigue todo pero no tiene nada, de querer tener paz pero que te lo arrebaten, de ser el que se lastime, DE QUERER AMAR Y QUE JUEGUEN CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! SIEMPRE SOY EL QUE SALE AFECTADO, EL UNICO QUE QUEDA CON EL DAÑO DIRECTO Y COLATERAL!-** Menciono con odio, sin saber que era escuchado por todos- **No dejare que consigas tu objetivo, tú serás el final de todo esto, tú serás el final de mi tormento, veamos… SI PUEDES TENER MAS PODER DEL QUE TU CUERPO PUEDE AGUANTAR!-** Exclamo, mientras para sorpresa del peliblanco, el poder del castaño no disminuía, en cambio, este empezaba a aumentar.

Mientras tanto con los espectadores, aterrados por lo que había dicho Rizevim, por lo que pasaría si llegaba a tener aquel poder. Eso era algo que no deseaban y estaba en manos del castaño detenerlo.

Pero también se encontraban confundidos, todo, por las palabras del castaño.

-Controlado?- dijo la valquiria con confusión mirando al castaño.

-Manipulado?- se preguntó la Ángel Rubia que observaba al castaño aumentar su poder más y más.

-Traicionado?- al igual que las otras dos, la nekomata también miraba con duda.

-A qué se refiere?- Se preguntó Azazel, percatándose de que algunas de las Chicas Gremory se tensaban-Ustedes saben algo?- pregunto haciendo que toda la atención vaya sobre Rias y las demás.

-Yo… no sé de qué están hablando- dijo con cierta dificultad para mentir la Gremory- Sera mejor observar la pelea- intento evadir la pregunta.

-Nada de eso, el poder de Issei está bastante corrompido y hay pocas cosas que hace ese efecto en el poder de uno, que es lo que ocultan- dijo el gobernador seriamente, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-P-pues…- intentaba hablar Rias, pero la mirada de todos empezaba a pesarle, era difícil estar de pie mientras era observada de aquella manera.

-No es nada de importancia, Azazel-sensei, solo, unos pequeños problemas- menciono Akeno ayudando a su amiga.

Azazel entrecerró sus ojos no creyendo aquello, volviendo su vista a la pelea, abrió nuevamente los ojos sorprendido ante lo que veía.

-No… esto es malo- menciono con miedo el gobernador- y no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora- menciono mientras apretaba los puños.

El cuerpo del castaño, estaba desapareciendo lentamente, mientras que su poder aun incrementaba.

La sonrisa de Rizevim solo aumentaba más y más conforme más consumía el poder del castaño-Eso… dame más, mucho, mucho más!-

- **[(Compañero! Si sigues así morirás sin lugar a dudas!)]** \- exclamo el dragón en el interior de Issei- **[(COMPAÑERO REACCIONA! COMPAÑE…)]** \- pero allí el dragón se dio cuenta.

Lágrimas, era lo que tenía el castaño en el rostro, su compañero estaba llorando.

-(No quiero morir Ddraig, no quiero)- respondió a su dragón amigo en su interior-(Pero es la única opción de detenerlo ahora, tú me habías dicho que para poseer un vasto poder, el cuerpo debe de estar preparado, observa, su cuerpo no lo está, no se da cuenta… el también… está muriendo, es la única opción que tengo)- menciono.

- **[(No compañero, no es la única opción, hay otras salidas para vencerlo, no necesariamente el sacrificio!)]** \- exclamo Ddraig.

-Pues es la única opción que yo encuentro- dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras todos escuchaban ante el extraño silencio que se formó alrededor- Me utilizaron para tener bajo control mi poder, me tienen miedo ante lo que puedo hacer, lo que puedo llegar a convertirme, yo no quiero que me vean así, yo no quiero que finjan amarme para evitar convertirme en un monstruo que no planeo ser, yo no quiero tener una falsa realidad, a pesar de que yo si las amo… tal vez por eso es que estoy haciendo esto- comento mientras su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente- perdóname Ddraig… pero este es el final de mi historia- menciono, mientras todos observaban como en un extraño torrente de energía, su cuerpo se desprendía y era absorbido por el grillete que quedaba flotando en el aire.

- **[(Ya no importa compañero, al menos si me iré de este mundo, me alegra que hayas sido mi último portador)]** \- Un orbe verde que representaba a la Bosted Gear, también era lentamente tragado por el Grillete, que al terminar el proceso se rompió en varios pedazos, ocho para ser exactos, ocho pedazos que tomaron la forma de peones de ajedrez.

Una densa lluvia comenzó a caer, mientras todos veían impactados el suceso.

Esta vez era real, esta vez, no podían poner sus esperanzas en los milagros.

Issei Hyodo había muerto.

-No… esto… no está pasando- La valquiria, cayo de rodillas al suelo, consternada y triste por las últimas palabras del castaño, y la ida de aquel que tenía afecto. Eso mismo pasaba con otras dos mujeres, pero intentaban no caer al suelo como la valquiria, no querían mostrar debilidad en ese momento.

-Jajajajaja- la risa del peliblanco atrajo la atención de todos- al fin, todo este poder- murmuro para sí mismo mientras sentía el poder que fluía dentro de él- fue realmente difícil hacer que rompiera sus límites- menciono.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el caído con cierta precaución ante el inmenso poder que desprendía el demonio frente a ellos.

-En un momento no me quiso creer, pero cuando le conté toda la verdad fue que se quebró- menciono con un rostro que denotaba bastante satisfacción- debieron verlo! Su rostro era un poema, varios sentimientos mesclados, era exquisito ver que no podía controlar sus sentimientos al saber que aquellas niñas, solo lo utilizaron!- menciono a viva voz, tensando a las mencionadas más de lo que ya estaban y ganándose la atención de todos.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto débilmente la valquiria, mientras levantaba la cabeza, mostrando un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Es simple, esas mocosas tenían la orden de "amar" al chico, de darle una felicidad en la cual su poder no se salga de control, emociones para que este en paz, para que no llegase a convertirse en lo último que vieron de él… lastimosamente, el chico nunca se hubiese convertido ni aunque, nunca lo hubiesen amado, lo que provoco esa evolución en él, fue que todo lo que paso con ustedes, todo lo que consiguió para ustedes… fue en vano, el buscaba mantener ese afecto falso de ustedes hacia él, que siguieran amándolo, pero no sabía que todo siempre fue una mentira- finalizo, provocando varias reacciones, pero que tenían un mismo significado, sorpresa y enojo- oh! no es así, Sirzechs… después de todo este fue tu plan- finalizo.

Los rostros de aquellas personas que se habían unificado gracias al castaño, ahora solo mostraban emociones negativas.

El pelirrojo que había llegado, en cambio intentaba mostrarse sereno, pero internamente, lo consumía el miedo.

La muerte del castaño era algo que no lo había planeado.

-Dime que no es cierto Sirzechs, dime que no es como ese lunático dice!- exclamo con bastante enojo el gobernador de los caídos- Por qué hiciste eso con el Chico Dragón!?- pregunto con molestia.

Casi toda la atención, iba dirigida hacia el pelirrojo Maö, pero el de tres féminas estaba puestas por el grupo Gremory.

-Ustedes lo hicieron- murmuro la peli plata- Ustedes lo mataron!- exclamo con ira, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

El grupo Gremory, no mostraba mucho problema ante la muerte del castaño, aunque cierta monja y ángel autoproclamada, si sentían una presión ante la ida del mismo.

-Y que si lo hicimos- menciono Rias, pasándose levemente de lengua al mostrar su orgullo.

Eso detono la poca paciencia que tenía la peli plata.-Y que si lo hicieron?- murmuro- él… él siempre dio todo por ustedes, sacrifico un brazo para salvarte, perdió su adolescencia para cuidarlas, cambio su cuerpo… para volver con ustedes… Y ASI ES COMO RESPONDEN!- furia era lo que sentía, ante la forma de actuar de las Gremory, Rossweisse no podía contenerse.

Kuroka y Gabriel, se acercaron a la Valquiria, intentando calmarla, aunque ambas también mostraban cierto, desprecio por parte de la nekomata y decepción de parte del Serafín femenino.

Rizevim observaba con satisfacción todo aquello, antes de desprender su poder lentamente- pero ya no importa con su muerte… tengo el poder para acabar con ustedes- sonrió mientras levantaba su mano y apuntaba a todo el grupo que sintieron el poder que desprendía, un poder colosal… un poder, verdaderamente, inmenso- es una pena, pero esto, acabo- finalizo, antes de sentir algo en su interior.

Algo que parecía desgarrarlo por dentro, algo que parecía consumirlo rápidamente.

Dolor, fue lo que sintió en ese momento.

Gritos de dolor, gritos de agonía, el peliblanco cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras empezaba a suplicar.

Todos miraban aquella escena, con cierta intranquilidad, intentando descifrar aquella escena.

Fue en ese momento que Azazel pareció descubrir algo- Issei… a pesar de no estar aquí, jajaja- sonrió para sí mismo de manera triste, mientras los demás al escucharlo lo miraron con extrañeza.

-Issei?- pregunto el arcángel Miguel.

-Sí, recuerden que dijo antes de aumentar más su poder, eso está pasando ahora- menciono el gobernador- el cuerpo de Rizevim no aguanta tanto poder, poder que se duplica constantemente con el Dragón Gales dentro, al final su cuerpo cederá- finalizo.

Todos miraron a Rizevim en ese momento, recordando lo mismo que el gobernador, viendo como el cuerpo de Rizevim parecía ancharse, inflarse cada vez más.

Con varios gritos de dolor, de agonía.

-A pesar de estar muerto, El…- Decía Ross, con cierta tristeza mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer.

-El sigue protegiéndonos- finalizo la Nekomata pelinegra junto a la ángel, que miraba al demonio crecer en tamaño.

-No… _No…_ _ **NOOOOOOO!**_ \- la voz del peliblanco, se había distorsionado antes de que su cuerpo llegara a su límite y esta empezara a quebrarse.

Su armadura negra se rompió entonces y las zonas de su piel donde mostraban signos de quebraduras, empezaban a brillar bastante.

Y sucedió.

En una onda de poder que se elevó al cielo, su cuerpo exploto produciendo fuertes vientos y dispersando la lluvia en ese momento.

Al terminar, una densa neblina creada por los remanentes de energía de aquel poder, cubría el lugar.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante ese final, mientras la valquiria se ponía de pie observando la imagen de alguien entre toda esa neblina, imagen que todos observaban.

Acercándose lentamente, aquella cabellera castaña y aquel guantelete rojo se podían diferenciar.

Aumentando la velocidad y lanzándose sobre aquella persona, cae abruptamente al suelo, percatándose de algo. Aquella imagen, aquella persona que deseaba fuera el chico que quería.

No era real.

Poso su vista al frente observando nuevamente al castaño o al menos la imagen del mismo, que a pesar de todo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sirzechs se retiró en todo ese ínterin, mientras que lentamente, las Gremory empezaban a retirarse- A donde creen que van ustedes?- pero la voz de Azazel, las detuvo- tenemos de algo bastante serio de que hablar- menciono.

Aquella voz, no daba chance a negaciones.

Un héroe había muerto y varias cosas debían ser contestadas.

Mientras tanto Ross seguía observando con lágrimas la imagen del castaño, mientras a ella se le acercaba la nekomata y la ángel.

-Ross-chi- dijo la nekomata, mirando la imagen del castaño enfrente- tenemos que ir- menciono aunque en realidad quería quedarse allí y seguir observando la ilusión que tenía enfrente.

-Ross- fue la ángel quien hablo esta vez- vamos, tenemos que ir… van a discutir algo importante- menciono con tristeza.

-No quiero, no… me niego a creerlo, él no puede Gabriel!- decía la valquiria.

-Pero lo está… sé que duele, pero… por favor- respondió lo más tranquila que podía, aunque no podía contener aquellas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La nekomata puso su mano en el hombro de la valquiria, y la ayudo a levantarse- Issei-nya no querría verte así… a él… no le gustaría que llorásemos, lo más seguro… es que… es…que- pero tampoco podía, sollozando, la nekomata guardo silencio, al no poder concebir la idea de que el castaño ya no estuviera con ellos.

Las tres observaron aquella sonrisa del castaño, que desaparecía lentamente como aquella imagen.

Esa fue la última vez, que vieron al castaño, eso fue lo último que pudieron ver de él en ese mundo.

* * *

 **Descargo de derechos:** Los elementos de High School DxD, los de Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai y cualquier otro elemento de animes, mangas o videojuegos no son de mi propiedad. Cada uno es de sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: El asesino de Dioses**

 **Capítulo 1: El Dragón del Nuevo mundo**

 **-¿?-**

Aquel leve sonido, de la inhalación y la exhalación, característica de una persona respirando.

El lugar, un largo pasillo que no parecía tener fin, un pasillo que era de aspecto medieval, como aquellos cuentos de los vampiros.

Los lados, adornados con astas donde colgaban banderines rojos, el suelo con una alfombra dorada y negra, y los lados, varias armaduras vacías delante de las paredes con grandes piedras.

Tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el castaño solo con unos pantalones algo rasgados y con ambos guanteletes en sus brazos.

Rojo izquierda y blanco derecha.

- **[(I…ei)]** \- un sonido demasiado bajo llegaba en lo más profundo de la mente del castaño- **[(Is…ei)]** \- la cual iba aumentando poco a poco- **[(Issei!)]** \- y allí lo escucho claramente.

Abriendo sus ojos abruptamente, el color miel de aquellos ojos se fijan en la dorada alfombra la cual, estaba prácticamente pegado a su rostro.

Tambaleante, el castaño intento ponerse de pie, observando con detenimiento su alrededor.

Confundido por el entorno, dudoso por no saber dónde se encontraba, dio un par de pasos antes de caer completamente débil al suelo.

No tenía energías, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de volver a intentar levantarse.

Pasaron los minutos, habrán pasado horas… quien sabe, incluso Días.

El tiempo allí no se sentía, la noción de aquello era indescifrable, simplemente se estaba allí.

No sabía cuánto había pasado y no le importaba, el tiempo seguía corriendo, hasta que el castaño abrió levemente los labios, diciendo sus primeras palabras en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

-Ddraig…- llamo, sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a pasar un tiempo, cuando el castaño, intento llamarlo nuevamente.

Pero al final, no recibió respuesta.

Sin saberlo, el rostro del castaño, aquellos orbes de color miel que mostraban un tono vacío, se encontraba derramando lágrimas.

Solo en aquel lugar… solo en ese extraño sitio.

No… no podía rendirse allí, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Intentando nuevamente el castaño, se puso de pie, y con un paso tambaleante pero firme de igual manera, empezó a caminar por el aquel pasillo, sin esperar nada en realidad al final del mismo, si es que realmente tenía un final, aquel pasillo que parecía infinito.

Nuevamente, se presentó el tema del tiempo. Ya no podía saber nada con exactitud, lo real allí parecía metafórico y lo imaginativo una realidad.

Un infinito pasillo, en el cual el día y la noche no se percibían, pero aun así el castaño no paraba su andar.

Un segundo… dos horas… tres días. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a caminar, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que inició su rumbo hacia lo desconocido.

Harto ya de aquel bug en el que se encontraba, el castaño con toda la fuerza que podía, golpeo frustrado una de las paredes, provocando una grieta en la misma, la cual comenzó a extenderse por toda la pared, antes de caer derrumbado mostrando lo que tenía detrás.

Una de las cejas de Issei tembló levemente al verlo. Más pasillos.

Tomando ese "Nuevo" trayecto el castaño volvía a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero esta vez, parecía llegar a un final.

Una puerta metálica de gran tamaño, la cual no contaba con cerradura pero tampoco poseía una manera para abrirla como el picaporte.

-Demonios… esto es un verdadero infierno- mascullo observando el dilema que se presentaba enfrente.

-Más que un infierno, esto en realidad es el limbo!- exclamo una voz bastante cantarina e irritante a la vez, a espaldas del castaño, que dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de la misma.

Pero no había nadie.

-Yooohoooo!~ aquí arriba chico dragón!- volvió a decir aquella voz mientras el castaño miraba el techo.

Con una apariencia algo peculiar. Piel blanca de un tono muerto, nariz grande y una sonrisa burlona, sus ojos heterocromos miraban con diversión y burla al castaño, mientras la indumentaria que poseía parecía más su segunda piel. Una indumentaria característica de un bufón, con las antenas saltonas en los lados de la cabeza y los finales de la misma como cascabeles. Lo más extraño era que parecía abanicarse con un bastón la cual tenía en su mano.

Al verlo de cabeza, el castaño parpadeo algo sorprendido, solo para darse cuenta, que aquel extraño sujeto ya no se encontraba allí.

-Donde miras chico dragón, estoy aquí- y más sorprendido ahora, el castaño devolvió su vista al frente, para toparse con aquel… payaso.

-Que eres?- pregunto el castaño, mientras miraba al bufón sin ninguna pisca de miedo.

-Que soy?! Soy el todo y nada de este lugar! El que todo lo ve y todo lo… no, no, no, no, no…. Eso me dejaría como un completo degenerado, no siento nada de lo que suceda aquí… solo observo a los transeúntes… pasar por mi humilde morada!- exclamó el bufón mientras extendía los brazos- Viendo como cada uno se pierde en la locura al no encontrar una salida- menciono con burla y tristeza fingida mientras contaba algo con las manos- en un par de días, perdían la cordura, en otro par, intentaban quitarse la vida en un lugar donde NO PUEDEN MORIR JAJAJAJA~- reía con demencia el bufón- el pasillo de mi hogar es bastante largo como puedes ver- comento sonriente.

-Me di cuenta de ello- menciono el castaño, mientras miraba fijamente al payaso- ese pasillo parecía infinito- comento.

-No! Infinito no, más bien…. Muy…. Muy… largo- comento mientras señalaba el pasillo detrás de él con su bastón- y aun te faltaba recorrer más, antes de llegar aquí, pero tú fuiste alguien bastante peculiar a lo que a acciones se referiría uno, no perdiste la cordura, no…. No dejaste tus deseos de salir de aquí abandonados en la nada…Buenoesoesentendibleporqueereselprotagonistadeestahistoriadespuesdetodopero…- el bufón empezó a hablar con gran velocidad, irritando al castaño.

-Cállate- mascullo mientras se sujetaba de la cabeza ante el dolor que sentía en ese momento, observando al bufón que tenía los labios fruncidos y su índice apuntando a algo, de una manera que parecía haber parado en media frase.

-No me interrumpas en media iluminación muchacho, me debes una pared nueva después de todo, no sabes lo difícil que es mantener este lugar… aun así, como decía eres bastante peculiar… caminar en la nada, por más de cinco años, eso no lo hace cualquiera… nope…. No señor- infantilmente se dijo el bufón a sí mismo, mientras hacía movimientos raros con el bastón en mano.

-(Cinco años!?)- exclamo mentalmente sorprendido Issei.

-Aun así… llegaste al final del trayecto, detrás de ti, una puerta que te llevara a quien sabe dónde… nisiquierayolosedespuesdetodoereselprimeroquellegahastaaquiporesonimepreocupeenponerelpicaporte… pero ahora!- exclamo con cierta emoción el bufón. Moviendo su bastón sin un ritmo aparente, más bien como si fuera una varita mágica, hizo aparecer un picaporte en aquella gran puerta- tu serás el primero en descubrirlo!- dijo mientras una escalera de hilo caída del techo y el bufón se agarraba de la misma- nos vemos chico dragón! Wajajajajajajajaja- empezó a reír con cierta locura mientras la escalera volvía a elevarse llevándose al bufón consigo traspasando el techo extrañamente, sin ningún inconveniente aparente.

-Que locura es esta- dijo el castaño, mientras miraba nuevamente la puerta y se acercaba al picaporte tomándolo con las manos. Inseguridad, si, lo sentía bastante en ese momento, pero algo le decía que debía de continuar.

Se había sacrificado, para salvar a aquellas personas que lo menospreciaron, pero ahora, aunque no lo había pedido, se le daba otra oportunidad.

Girando el picaporte, Issei abre la gran puerta, dejando ver… el rostro de aquel payaso nuevamente.

-Yoohooo~ Olvide decirte que esta puerta te llevara a quien sabe dónde… no espera, eso ya lo dije!- menciono el bufón antes de mirar con detenimiento la puerta, percatándose de varias cosas- necesita un poco de pintura a mi parecer- menciono golpeando los bordes con su bastón antes de mirar al castaño- Que dices tú?- pregunto.

-Que salgas del camino, quiero continuar mi trayecto- menciono el castaño ya irritado, mientras con uno de sus puños apretaba la gran nariz del bufón.

-Sisisisi, tienes razón, disculpa por ello, por cierto creo que olvide presentarme…- dijo con el tono de voz agudo, a consecuencia de la apretada de nariz que le daba el castaño, soltándose del agarre retrocedió unos pasos- una presentación de despedida… Mi nombre!- el bufón extendió los brazos a los lados hasta donde podían ser estirados- Es Jester- y haciendo una reverencia como si fuera un sirviente, se presentó- Y este lugar, es mi zona de diversión, eres el primero en salir de aquí, pero no importa tengo muchas almas más que puedo atormentar! WAJAJAJAJA Nos vemos Chico dragón!- y haciendo la caminata lunar del Rey del pop, el bufón se perdía en la oscuridad que había detrás de aquella puerta.

-Bien… aquí vamos- se dijo Issei, dando un par de pasos, solo para ver nuevamente la espalda de aquel payaso insoportable.

-Ooops! Camino equivocado…. Suerte chico Dragón!- y siguiendo con la caminata lunar, el bufón de nombre Jester volvió a desaparecer-También cambie accidentalmente el lugar que ibas con anterioridad, ahora mismo te tocara otro destino chico dragón!- escucho el castaño- quien hubiera imaginado que casi te hubiese tocado un lugar tan alegre… my Little pony~… my Little pony~- se escuchó la voz de Jester cantar.

Suspirando y levemente agradecido por haber cambiado ese destino, siguió su trayecto, desapareciendo en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

El lugar era simplemente un terreno amplio, con una cantidad de arena increíble. El aspecto en si daba a entender que era un desierto.

Pero en un lugar, con pocos árboles y un lago, se encontraba un hombre adulto. Estaba en un Oasis.

Pelos blancos y ojos sin irises, su bata completamente blanca mientras un cinto dorado estaba atado a su cintura.

Observando el manantial mientras con sus pies descalzos caminaba alrededor de la misma.

Imágenes del castaño se reproducían allí. Un joven que tenía una vida simple, cosa que fue cambiando con el pasar del tiempo, mientras ingresaba en un mundo lleno de mentiras y traiciones.

Le dolió ver en lo que se transformó al final, un ser que fue corrompido por las emociones negativas.

Desesperación y tristeza ocupo su corazón, ira y odio nublaron su mente.

Aquellos que provocaron eso, lo vieron morir. Pero eso no era lo que molestaba a aquel ser, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Un hijo suyo, volvía a caer en lo malo por culpa de otros, mientras que él estaba atrapado en ese lugar.

-No más… ya he visto a mis hijos sufrir bastante- quería hacer algo, pero no podía, el manantial cambiaba de imágenes, varias personas sufriendo, varias personas torturados por placer de otro.

Cosas horribles, todos de diferentes dimensiones, pero observo uno que realmente le sorprendió.

Avaricia era el corazón, ira y soberbia la mente, lujuria y envidia el alma, mientras que la pereza con la gula formaban el cuerpo.

Un mundo con los pecados de base, siendo unos pocos los que tenían el alma pura allí. Lo interesante de todo era que en ese mundo, Lucifer, aun no se había convertido en demonio, al menos por lo que observaba, aún faltaba para su destierro.

Observando nuevamente la imagen del castaño, esta vez en aquel extrañó limbo, observando como ingresaba en la puerta de dimensiones.

-El…. El podrá ayudarme- murmuro, mientras se sentaba en la arena recitando un cantico en un idioma que no era conocido.

Su poder levemente fluía, mientras el manantial donde la imagen del castaño se encontraba empezaba a brillar.

* * *

 **-Limbo-**

Ya volvieron a pasar varias horas desde que paso por aquella puerta, pero esta vez no era los pasillos lo que atosigaban al castaño, esta vez era toda la oscuridad lo que molestaba.

Solo porque podía ver sus manos, se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquilo.

En ese momento una extraña iluminación, se presenciaba en toda esa oscuridad, el piso de piedra, las inexistentes paredes y el alto techo, se pudieron ver por un momento, antes de que la fuente de esa luz cesara.

-No estoy para lidiar con nadie ahora- susurro el castaño algo preocupado por lo que pudiera ser lo que provoco aquel evento.

-Y no lo harás- respondió otra voz en el lugar-Tu eres Issei Hyodo no es así?- pregunto.

-Y que si lo soy- respondió tajante el castaño.

-El mundo te ha cambiado bastante- menciono la voz escuchando la respuesta del castaño- he venido a solicitar tu ayuda- comento.

-Mi ayuda? Noticia de último momento…. Estoy hasta donde yo sé, muerto- comento el castaño con cierta agresividad- según tengo entendido al pasar esa puerta, debía de aparecer en un mundo nuevo- menciono- pero veo que son sandeces-

-No lo son… ciertamente aparecerás en un nuevo mundo, pero para ello necesitas de un cuerpo, lo que en realidad, es lo único muerto en ti- informo la voz.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Issei.

-Que si intentas revivir, sin cuerpo, no puedes hacerlo- sentencio.

-Sabía que era imposible, payaso desgraciado- menciono Issei para sí mismo.

-He observado todo lo que pasaste en tu vida niño y como padre te he fallado, pero ahora, veo una oportunidad para redimirme, ya he cometido muchos fallos y no deseo tener uno más- hablaba.

-Padre?- cuestiono Issei con cierta precaución, solo para escuchar una risa allí.

-Pues si hijo, soy tu padre y no solo tuyo, sino padre de todo lo vivo, padre del universo el cual no puedo interceder con mis propias manos, tengo muchos nombres… Dios, existencia, el Espíritu Santo, vacío e infinito- mencionaba la entidad.

Sorpresa invadió a los ojos del castaño-Y si eres todo eso, porque recurres a mí!- exclamo incrédulo- de que te serviría yo entonces, no tengo el poder… ya no, no poseo un cuerpo-

-Pero si posees un alma, tres de hecho si contamos a los otros dos que se unificaron a ti- dijo el gran ser- y sobre poder jajaja chico, tu posees poder, bastante de hecho- menciono.

-Otros dos?- pregunto el castaño con duda.

El ser empezó a reír- me refiero a esos dos dragones que están contigo, rojo y blanco- comento.

-Rojo y blanco?- el castaño intentaba descifrar hasta que en un momento logro descubrirlo- Ddraig? Sabes donde esta Ddraig!?- pregunto con cierta desesperación.

-Él está contigo, siempre lo estuvo… su alma se unifico a ti, incluso la del blanco, al parecer tenías un fragmento de él y cuando su portador murió el resto se unió a ti, cuando tu cuerpo fue destruido, al igual que el rojo, su alma se fusiono con la tuya para que esta no desapareciera, se podría decir que son tres almas formando una sola- finalizo.

-Eso quiere decir-las palabras en el castaño parecían no salir.

-Ese día, tú te sacrificaste por ellas para que no mueran físicamente, ese día, los dos dragones dieron su alma para que la tuya no desapareciera- menciono el ser- tu, Issei Hyodo, tu alma es la de un dragón en toda la palabra, fíjate en tus brazos, no son de humano después de todo-

Issei solo bajo la cabeza ante esa revelación observando sus brazos, aquellos brazos de dragón, un lado teniendo el poder del rojo y en el otro tenía el poder del blanco. Mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos, sus brazos se convirtieron en la representación de ambos, observaba con cierto pesar aquellos guanteletes que demostraba que no solo tenía el poder del dragón gales, si no también, la del dragón de la vanidad.

Estaba llorando, un alma estaba llorando.

-No creo que esto sea coincidencia, todo sucede por algo hijo y creo que es hora de que empieces tu camino, te llevare a otro mundo donde simplemente vas a resurgir… te daré un cuerpo, tu cuerpo dragonificado, la que tiene el poder del infinito y del sueño- comentaba el denominado Dios- tu iras a ese mundo, el cual espero cambie con tu presencia, aunque sé que si intercedo ahora con un tercero, aquellos que desprecian mi ser y tampoco pueden interceder, mandaran a sus campeones en tu búsqueda, aun así…-

-Quien dijo que aceptaba- menciono el castaño levantando la vista con lágrimas en los ojos, interrumpiéndolo- perdí a mi familia al protegerlos, perdí a mi amigo y compañero al protegerme, ya no aguantaría el ir a un mundo, encariñarme con alguien y perderlo, no… ya no lo soportaría- recalco el castaño- mucho menos el que llegase a ser traicionado de nuevo-

Silencio fue lo que ocupo el lugar.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ese mundo necesita a alguien como tú, yo necesito que me ayudes. Cosas grandes empezaran a suceder, necesito que controles los pecados que fluyen en esas tierras, que intercedas, no necesariamente para ser el bueno, de hecho necesito que vuelvas el lugar una tierra neutra, en la cual ellos mismos puedan cambiarlo a bueno- menciono el ente- cumpliré cualquier deseo tuyo si aceptas- finalizo.

-Si vas a cumplirme cualquier cosa entonces, acepto, iré a ese mundo y ayudare, pero al final quiero que cumplas mi deseo- decía el castaño con seriedad y cierto desprecio hacia todo- al terminar… solo quiero desaparecer, en todo caso… deseo morir de una vez-

El ser solo miro tranquilo al castaño, sabiendo que no jugaba. Una tenue risa salió de él antes de dar una afirmativa- está bien, si no cambias de opinión para cuando todo haya acabado, te llevare conmigo, en un lugar donde se podría decir estarás… muerto- menciono.

Fue en ese momento, que un gran círculo rojo se dibujó debajo del castaño, mientras cambiaba de indumentaria, gabardina negra con capucha, remera roja y pantalones de cuero.

El castaño dio unos golpes al suelo con los zapatos que le habían dado, sintiendo la punta metálica detrás del cuero.

-Y esto?- pregunto, mientras miraba con duda su alrededor.

-Ropa, para que al menos te veas bien en el mundo al que vas… tu cuerpo ya está listo, tienes a dos dragones y un dragón Slayer dentro de ti, olvide decirte que Ascalon también está unido a tu persona, es raro ver que un arma sagrada no se separara del alma de su portador ante su muerte, al parecer te respeta bastante- menciono aquella voz, mientras el castaño solo suspiraba- el mundo al que vas es el más corrupto de todos chico, cuidado en quien confías y a quien ayudas, y no lo digo por los humanos- Mencionaba el llamado dios- Este mundo es el alterno al tuyo, todo lo sobre natural también existe, pero he visto lo que sucede allí, y mi remplazo cometió el error de desterrar a Lucifer del Cielo, en ese mundo, ella no era mala, pero ahora temo por su camino, aun así, ella no es tu objetivo aunque no estaría mal que evitaras su conversión sé que será imposible… en el infierno de allí, están los siete demonios lideres o los Siete pecados capitales, esa es tu misión, poner en raya a aquellos demonios, tu primer encuentro podrá ser con los demonios auto denominados, aquellos que se reconocen entre ellos como pecados capitales… pero no lo son- mencionaba- esos no son tus objetivos, esos demonios solo dan poder a los verdaderos pecados, debes pasar de aquellos y allí te encontraras con tu objetivos finales, una vez que los acabes, podrás venir y cumplir tu deseo, si es que aún lo quieres-

-Lo de ayudar es entendible pero…- la voz del castaño se volvió algo sombrío- no tengo la intención de confiar fácilmente como lo hacía antes, ante cualquier riesgo de amenaza… se muere- sentencio. El circulo se hizo más grande, y fue en ese momento que el castaño parecía ser absorbido lentamente.-Creo que es hora, de ser el dragón que Ddraig había mencionado una vez… aquel que puede dominarlo o destruirlo todo- finalizo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Japón.**

La luz del sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, marcando la mitad del día. Los altos edificios de Tokio hacían de la vista algo impresionante, pero aquel lugar no era donde se dirigía Issei.

En un pueblo o ciudad pequeña en los alrededores de Tokio, dos personas iban caminando tranquilamente.

Una de ellas, una joven que debía de tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, de cabellos negros cortos que le llegaba hasta un poco más allá del cuello, ojos verdes y nariz pequeña.

Su cuerpo era de altura pequeña y las medidas de la misma, eran por encima de la media, con los bustos un poco más grandes que el promedio y unas caderas anchas.

Su vestimenta consistía en los uniformes que utilizaban las personas de la iglesia. Con una camisa completa negra, y cinturón negro, llevaba una calza igualmente negra la cual tapaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Sus medias llegaban hasta por un poco más de las rodillas, y llevaba unas botas de caño alto, color marrón. En el cuello, tenía un crucifijo.

A su lado, iba una castaña de cabellos largo castaño y ojos azules. Poseía casi las mismas cualidades físicas de la pelinegra además de poseer el mismo uniforme.

-Pero… si los ángeles existieran, también existirían demonios no?- decía la castaña caminando a lado de la pelinegra- tu qué crees María, debe de haber algún tipo de Rey malvado entre ellos no?-

-Supongo que si…- dijo la pelinegra algo distraída.

-María, que te sucede? Te encuentras muy rara desde lo que paso en la iglesia- menciono la castaña con cierta preocupación.

La pelinegra solo se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aquella persona que se autoproclamaba ángel, que le iba dar la vida de uno, aquella persona que atravesó el techo de la iglesia atada a una cruz.

-Supongo que tienes razón, me siento rara- dijo la pelinegra, solo para mirar algo perpleja a la castaña al acercarse y ponerle un dedo cerca del rostro.

-Yo también lo soy, así que escuchare lo que digas- menciono sonriéndole la castaña- pide y se te dará!- finalizo abrazando a la castaña.

-Gracias, Mina- dijo la pelinegra devolviendo el abrazo-(Seguro que ese Ángel solo fue un sueño)- pensó, antes de sentir las manos de su mejor amiga tocar sus caderas e ir más abajo- Mina! No me toques allí!-

-Lo siento. Es que tienes buenas caderas- menciono la castaña- María, déjame hacerte un hijo!- exclamo con un tono bromista- jeje, es broma-

-Mina… tonta- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a su amiga.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una iglesia cerca de allí, un portal se abría lentamente, dejando pasar a cierto personaje de cabellos castaños.

Gracias a las mangas largas de su vestimenta, solo se podía ver las palmas metálicas de su mano.

Issei había descubierto, que no podía cambiar la apariencia de sus brazos nuevamente, solo esperaba que no causara mucho revuelo en su alrededor.

Saliendo completamente del portal, el castaño observa su alrededor, una iglesia fue lo que reconoció.

Parte de su estructura destruida, con un hueco en el techo y un gran hoyo en el suelo.

Sintiendo la esencia en su alrededor gracias a su cuerpo dragonico y al haber convivido tanto tiempo con seres sobrenaturales en su mundo, pudo detectar que, lo que provoco aquella destrucción era un- Ángel, este lugar apesta a Ángel- murmuro.

Issei se puso a inspeccionar el lugar, sin encontrar nada interesante, antes de sentir dos prescencias acercarse

Las puertas de la iglesia se volvieron a abrir, dejando pasar a las dos féminas que se encontraban charlando a unas calles de allí.

-Pero que crees que haya sucedido aquí?- preguntaba la castaña.

La pelinegra solo guardo silencio mientras se acercaba a la zona destruida del lugar.

Ninguna de las dos aún se percataba de la presencia del castaño allí.

La castaña saco un teléfono móvil y empezó a ver videos, mientras la pelinegra seguía revisando el lugar.

-María, voy a salir! Nos vemos el próximo semestre!- dijo la castaña mientras se retiraba.

La pelinegra solo asintió, antes de entrelazar sus manos y ponerse a orar.

-Es devota- murmuro el castaño observándola, antes de sentir un pico de poder aumentar en el lugar, precisamente en aquel agujero en el suelo.

El lugar se ilumino dando paso a dos personas más, aunque estas eran bastantes distintas.

La primera estaba arrodillada, de cabello purpura bastante largo, tenía atado una cola de caballo de lado izquierdo de su cabeza, mientras su fleco era dividido por dos pequeños cuernos que salían de su frente.

Llevaba una camisa blanca atada en el lado derecho. Tenía calentadores rayados azules en los brazos. Lleva un híbrido de panty plateado y un cinturón del mismo color, y medias de rayas azules que le llegaban hasta los muslos. Lleva guantes sin dedos y con botas de punta de acero.

La otra en cambio estaba recostada en el regazo de la peli purpura.

Tenía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura, atado en una cola de caballo y dos cuernos redondeados en ambos lados de su cabeza. Lleva una tiara de metal en la cabeza y un corsé blanco con una falda azul de lomo en el torso.

Aquella mujer, tenía un broche de metal adornado en la base de su garganta, las mangas hinchadas unidas en el cuello con los puños adornados del metal en sus brazos, un guante blanco en su brazo derecho y un guantelete negro en su brazo izquierdo. Ella también llevaba una falda elaborada y adornada de color blanco con seis puntos azules de la falda con un cinturón de correa con forma de "x" y con alas blancas cayendo a los lados. Ella tenía botas de tacón alto hasta los muslos.

Issei pudo percatarse de la belleza de las tres mujeres, pero sabía perfectamente que las últimas dos, no eran humanas.

-Onee-sama! Onee-Sama!- exclamaba la peli purpura, mientras la rubia parecía débil.

-La Ángel?- se preguntó la pelinegra, acercándose a ambas.

-Tu- dijo la rubia percatándose de la pelinegra, reincorporándose entonces y poniendo una mano sobre aquella lanza que estaba cerca de ella.

La peli purpura entonces se percata de la presencia de la peli negra- Quien eres?- pregunto.

-María Totsuka…- murmuro la rubia, antes de agarrar su lanza con fuerza- no soy un ángel- menciono antes de atravesar el pecho de la pelinegra que se encontraba sorprendida, al igual que la peli purpura e Issei, que si bien podía evitarlo quería saber que harían.

Pero lo siguiente sorprendió más al castaño- Soy un demonio… La Demonio Lucifer!- exclamo la mujer, mientras el castaño sonreía de manera algo sombría, aun obervando el desenlace de todo aquello.

* * *

 **Ok... creo que ya esta bien hasta aqui.. no?**

 **No se quetal? diganmelo, estoy en practica.**

 **Este fic, para los que sepan, no se me ocurrio directamente a mi, es una idea de un amigo que tambien es de fanfiction y algunos deben de conocerlo. Su fic de Naruto multi cross y el cross de DMC con el de HSDXD que hace como un año que no actualiza. XD.**

 **Pero no puede, tiene muchos trabajos y problemas, lo cual no lo deja escribir con normalidad, aunque me dijo que planeaba volver a finales de año, si no es antes.**

 **Aun asi, el me dio esta idea hace unos meses, y bueno me dijo "Hace lo que se te ocurra, te lo dejo free" y salio esto.**

 **Asi que diganme que tal?**

 **Buena, Mala, del asco?**

 **Me gustaria saberlo en sus reviews.**

 **Con Cariño se despide.**

 **.7**

 **Si el de LoL y lo maineo.**

 _ **"La muerte es como el viento, siempre a mi lado."**_

 **See Ya.**


End file.
